Heero's Valentine
by Xel-chan1
Summary: Just a plainly weird story from an insane author. OOC Heero. Computers that think on their own, You have been warned.


Title: Heero's Valentine  
  
Author: Xel-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch.  
  
Author's Notes: This was just a silly fic inspired by Valentines Day! Feel free to criticize!! I've been needing toilet paper lately! Ignore that. I was just in a silly mood and the idea of the computer after Heero amused me. So anyway, comments and criticism welcome and appreciated!! Enjoy!!  
  
Heero sat innocently typing on his computer, having no clue for the evilness he was in for. For today as that day, that unsuspecting day that crawls up and bites you in the ass when you don't suspect. That's right folks, it was February 14, Valentines Day. The computer knew this too, due to its friend RAM (Random Acts of Memory)[1]. The computer smiled happily, it had been planning this moment for a very long time.  
  
Pc had been told by his friend RAM the best way to win Heero's heart. Who in turn had gotten it form his friend Data drive. Who had gotten it from his girlfriend C: Drive. Who had gotten it form her cousin Harddrive. Who had in turn gotten it form his Mother board. Who got it from...you get the point.[2]  
  
As Heero clicked around, his computer suddenly chirped. "You Have Mail!!" Heero glared. Why was the computer always so damn happy? What was there to be happy about anyway? Clicking onto his messages, he noticed he had ten e-mails. He clicked on the first one. It read:  
  
Roses are red  
  
Violets are blue  
  
Say you love me,  
  
Cause I know it's true.  
  
Heero read this message over and over, then decided it made no sense. `No wonder' he thought to himself, `It must be from Relena'  
  
He moved on to the next message. It read:  
  
I love You  
  
I love You  
  
I love You  
  
I love You  
  
I love You  
  
I love You  
  
I love You  
  
I love You  
  
I love You  
  
I love You  
  
I love You  
  
I love You  
  
I love You  
  
I love You  
  
You get to point. Heero stared at this message strangely too. What was up with people today? Was something going on that he didn't know about?  
  
He opened his next message.  
  
Will you be mine?  
  
Heero was beginning to worry at this point. He quickly closed out of that message. He opened the next one scared.  
  
You're Hacker's Guide is out of Date  
  
Heero breathed a sigh of relief. He even began to smile again as he opened the next e-mail.  
  
Heero, why didn't you buy me flowers?  
  
Heero began to get scared. "Who's sending this to me?" he mumbled to himself. He looked around cautiously. "Whoever you are," He yelled out, "You don't scare me!" He opened the next one praying it wasn't another love letter.  
  
"I Love you, Marry me" The computer said monotonously. Heero screamed and ran from the room.  
  
At her mansion, Relena was happily sleeping, dreaming of all the flowers, candy and teddy bears Heero would bestow upon her.  
  
Sitting at his laptop, Duo laughed until tears ran down his cheeks. He'd heard the screaming, and knew his mission had been accomplished. He ejected a disk labeled `Mission: Valentines' No one beat Duo Maxwell, especially not a computer. He laughed evilly. He'd have to save that disk for next Valentines Day.  
  
The computer was extremely mad. `Duo Maxwell must pay!'  
  
Heero cowered in the hangar holding his gun. No one would take him to the alter, NO ONE. His breath began to come faster and faster. He'd be dragged up to the alter over his dead body!  
  
There was actually room for a sequel in this, but I dunno. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I have a plotline for m sequel to CAAFTB, but I haven't been able to write it up yet. Sue me, I'm lazy. So anyway, author's notes  
  
[1]- I know this is not what it stands for, but it's what the RAM in my CPU should stand for. Someday, I'll explain that!  
  
[2]- Guess who knows her way around a computer!! Come on, it's a bit of a boost to my deflating ego  
  
By the way, my friend Aisha challenged me and him who shall not be named to a fic challenge. Any advice about lemons is begged for.  
  
HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!  
  
Xel-chan 


End file.
